In frequency division, multiple input multiple output systems wireless communications systems, the user equipment needs to feedback not only a precoding matrix indicator for the azimuth domain (also called the horizontal domain) but also a precoding matrix indicator for the elevation domain (also called the vertical domain). On the other hand, to maintain good feedback reliability and coverage, physical uplink control channel quality information feedback designs are subject to payload size constraints.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved channel quality information feedback for frequency division, multiple input multiple output systems wireless communications systems.